


Being a Guest Instructor Is Hard

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hero Worship, M/M, SHIELD Academy, SHIELD Husbands, Tired Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Phil was working on the new batch of reports when Clint entered his office, clearly tired.





	Being a Guest Instructor Is Hard

Phil walked alongside of Agent Ramirez, discussing the latest improvements in the training program for the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students with her, when he saw Clint walking towards the main training hall, a grin appearing on his face as soon as Phil smiled at him.

He was glad that Clint had agreed to become a guest instructor at the Academy, not only because they needed instructors, but also because it had given Clint a chance to show the others how he worked, and teach them what he knew. The students would definitely benefit from what Clint taught them, too.

A few hours later, when Phil was about to forward the newest reports to Nick and take a look at the next ones from FitzSimmons, he heard the door to his office open, and Clint walked in, holding his bow in one hand. He grumbled something under his breath before sitting down on the couch and closing his eyes right away.

He looked exhausted, even though only about four hours had passed since Phil saw him last.

“Should I even ask?”

Clint didn’t even stir at first, before he raised one hand, the one not holding the bow, to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I know you had said that being an instructor would be challenging, but I thought you were just saying that to motivate me or something,” he said, running fingers through his hair. “Some of Steve’s new training exercises were easier than this.”

Phil tried not to smile at the tone of Clint’s voice. “That bad?”

“Agent Venom kept trying to outrun everyone every single time, even though that was not the point, Squirrel Girl kept getting distracted, and Iron Spider still has to learn that he can’t do everything by himself when they’re doing group exercises, doesn’t matter if he’s able to do it or not,” Clint started counting. “It was very long four hours.”

Phil snorted at that. He saved the documents he had been reading before Clint came in and closed them, grabbed his mug from the desk, and walked up to Clint, whose eyes were still closed.

“Here, drink this. It’s still warm.”

Clint took the mug and took a sip of coffee, sighing quietly as he did so.

“It’s good,” he murmured, then finally propped his bow against the couch and stretched his legs before him. “I have no idea how did you manage to handle training them, and being the acting principal at the same time. How weren’t you tired?”

“Sheer will power. And coffee. Lots of it.”

“Right,” Clint smirked, taking another sip of coffee. “Do you think Scott or Steve would help me on Tuesday? I wanna try something different that will hopefully make everyone consider working together, but I’ll need help setting everything up.”

“I believe FitzSimmons are free, if you need to talk to someone about equipment,” Phil scratched his chin briefly, considering various options. “Mr. Lang had the pleasure of acting as a guest instructor already, so you could contact him, too.”

Clint nodded and got up from the couch, then walked up to Phil to pull him into a short, but sweet kiss.

“I’m gonna go and bring more coffee,” he murmured against Phil’s lips, then moved away. “And something to eat, too. I probably should eat something before I go back.”

“I thought you were done for the day?” Phil sat down by the desk once again. “You could take a nap and I’ll wake you up later.”

“Nah,” Clint shrugged, opening the door. “A couple of students wanted to talk, so I’ll stick around and go to the training room to wait for them.”

He did so, and came back to Phil’s office an hour later, carrying two cups of coffee and a paper bag. He put everything on the desk, then took out two burritos and donuts out of the bag.

“Sorry for the wait,” he said, licking his fingers. Phil caught himself watching Clint’s lips just then, and the archer, who clearly enjoyed the attention, grinned at him. “The kids caught me just before I left.”

“It’s fine,” Phil replied, taking out plates he kept in his office. “Are they okay?”

“Yeah. They asked if I would supervise more classes in the future,” Clint answered, scratching the back of his neck as he looked down at the desk, clearly pleased, but also flustered.

Phil knew the kids would benefit from Clint’s knowledge , and he was glad he was right. Clint was patient and understanding, and even if some of his methods were unconventional, he turned out to be a great instructor. It was good that the student noticed that, too.

They ended up talking about Clint’s first week as an instructor at the Academy, and Phil gave him some more pointers about handling the teenagers, because while Clint was doing rather well on his own, it was clear that he still wasn’t completely sure of himself. He kept saying that with Phil’s experience as a handler, as well as the acting director of a high school, Phil could supervise more than one class himself, but Phil saw that his lover changed the subject because he wanted to divert the attention from himself right then. If that was what Clint wanted, Phil would keep talking.

He shook his head at Clint’s comments, amused, before taking a next bite of his donut. “If I did start teaching, the others wouldn’t have much to do, I’m afraid.”

Clint snorted at that, and got back to his own pastry.

“Do you think Fury would consider…”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence, because someone knocked on the door, and after Phil said to come in, the door opened, revealing Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist standing close together.

“Hi, Agent Coulson, we wanted to ask…” Nova spoke up, but fell silent as soon as his eyes landed on Clint, who waved at the teens briefly, before biting into his donut once again.

“Yes, Nova?” Phil prompted, but Nova still couldn’t look away from Clint.

“You’re… you’re Hawkeye,” he murmured, and behind him White Tiger just shook her head, and the corners of Power Man’s mouth raised slightly. “Hi. Sorry. I was, I mean, we were wondering if we could borrow some, um, equipment?”

“Nova wanted to ask if we could use the training room later,” White Tiger explained. “We wanted to try the new training routine we’ve been given.”

Phil opened the file in which he kept the schedule for the use of all the training rooms, and started searching for one that would be free.

“One should be free in an hour,” he replied, looking up at the young superheroes. “Would two hours be enough?”

“It should be,” White Tiger nodded. “Thank you.”

“Awesome,” Power Man grinned, knocking his knuckles against Nova’s. “It’ll be awesome!”

“Thank you, Agent Coulson,” Iron Fist said and turned to leave, White Tiger and Power-Man following him, while Nova kept looking at Clint.

“I just wanted to say that your class was awesome,” Nova said, a big smile appearing on his face right away. “And when you started shooting all the targets it was just… hey!” 

Phil saw White Tiger appearing next to Nova once again, grabbing his hand before leading him away. “Come on, we should go.”

“Why did you do that?!” 

As Power Man closed the door, and Phil and Clint were left alone once again, they could still hear Nova’s voice quite clearly.

“That was Hawkeye! Sitting in Agent Coulson’s office! Eating donuts!”

Shaking his head, Phil looked at his lover, who kept eating his donut, amused.

“What?”

“You look like you want to send someone after them to supervise the training,” Clint answered. “Want me to do it?”

“No, it’ll be fine. I trust White Tiger to keep an eye on everything,” Phil put down his plate. “Besides, you do deserve a break. I know how exhausting being an instructor is.”

“A nap does sound awesome right now,” Clint didn’t even bother to keep himself from yawning right then. “Steve wants us to patrol the city for two hours each in the morning, and I have to get more arrows before the next class on Tuesday.”

“You can go back to the Tower and get some sleep, if you want. I’ll ask Fitz for more arrows after I’m done with the reports,” Phil told him, throwing the empty cup into the bin before sitting down on his chair again, turning to look at the computer screen. “And I’ll bring some take-out later, too. Is Italian okay?”

“Yeah. You’re the best,” Clint smiled, stretching his arms above his head, before he grabbed his bow and got up from the couch. “I’ll try to come up with some more exercises for the next classes after I wake up, I think. Maybe Tasha could help…”

As Phil watched Clint leave the office, he couldn’t help smiling. Being an instructor was exhausting, and dealing with a few groups of young superheroes, some of whom still had to learn how to use and control their abilities properly, could be overwhelming, but Clint was handling it very well.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 22 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: Ultimate Spider-Man (cartoon), Coulson/Hawkeye - _"Clint didn’t know being an instructor at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy would be so exhausting"_.
> 
> It's my headcanon that Nova is a Hawkeye fan, so I decided to include it in the fic, because why not XD
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
